User talk:Hey.youcp
__TOC__ Well Done! Well done on of Club Penguin Staff Members|redirect=no}} creating a page to fix redlinks when actually there are ! — Spydar007 (Talk) 05:42, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please come on chat now if you're able to. — Spydar007 (Talk) 18:50, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Now? — Spydar007 (Talk) 05:43, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Thank you for helping me with the pictures. FishSayMoo (talk) 22:58, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Interviewing Ninja hey bro, I visited CPHQ, and i interviewd ninja, in this video, he said that he has worked for cp for 2 year so join cp 2013 nOT 2006 ( at 1:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXLuNLoi7l8 and in here THERE IS A UNKNOWN EPF EVENT SO MAEK PAGE ABOUT IT! HE CONFIMRS IT! AT 0:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wo7q8dM_ewU Thanks ~Spikey2007 Spikey2007 (talk) 16:25, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Ninja Join To be honest, it was such a long time ago, I don't even remember. I think they might have said it in The Spoiler Alert or something. Jess0426 (talk) 20:57, May 10, 2015 (UTC) the user ok the user User:Nom Nom Cake made fun of my user name here for no reason and thinks it's funny. This is name discrimination and i dont even know him Mordelegal (talk) 00:11, May 12, 2015 (UTC) XML Funz Hi Hey.you, Nice work with these uploads. If you wanna make XML editing a bit fun, extract it as SVG using JPEXS. SVG is always fun ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:59, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please come on chat. — Spydar007 (Talk) 19:03, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :CCHCCHCHHHAAAAATATTTTTT — Spydar007 (Talk) 19:21, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Please come on chat again. — Spydar007 (Talk) 19:44, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Chat If you are still awake, please come on chat. — Spydar007 (Talk) 04:47, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Admins Wiki Hi Hey.you! :) Please check the Admins Wiki when you have some free time. There is a new discussion post about something that has recently been posted. Also, maybe join chat sometime later as me and Apj would like to discuss it. Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 14:16, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Ahoy Mr. Hey.you, come here, i want to see you. (Hey Hey.you pick up the chat) Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:12, May 29, 2015 (UTC) My Temporary Absence Hi Hey.you, I just want to inform you that I will be away from tomorrow onwards for approximately 10 days as I am going on vacation starting tmr :P I will be back as soon as possible. Please keep other admins informed, thanks :) -- Dps04talk 08:18, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hi Hey.you! :) Can ya quickly join chat for a few moments? :P Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 00:01, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Chat Come to chat pl0x It's time to eat some BRAINS! 03:16, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Chat ban You already know but Techman banned me off chat for spam when i stopped ages before! Club Of Peng (talk) 04:50, May 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Chat Ban I dont even know what an abbreviation that contains a swear is! why is that one of the bans?? Club Of Peng (talk) 05:09, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hi Hey.you! :) Can ya quickly join chat for a few moments? :P Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 21:00, May 31, 2015 (UTC)